Introducing agents Mr and Mrs Cullen
by LAZANDA
Summary: Bella and Edward work for the CIA. They must learn how to work together without blowing each others cover. Edward must watch Bella from afar. Can he do it? Or will he get both of them killed? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Today was like any other day. Wake up, shower, style my long brown hair and brush my teeth, get dressed for work, and kiss my gorgeous husband goodbye. Even though we work at the same agency we must act like professionals. That's one reason why we have only had one mission together. Which is how we met… but that's another story all together. We have never been assigned to another mission together since, which is a shame because we kick ass together. I arrive on the dot at 7:45. I got out of my Black SUV and walked into the CIA building.

"Hello agent Cullen," greeted agent Brody.

"Good morning, agent Brody." I greeted in return.

"Boss wants to see you in the debriefing room," he said.

I start heading toward the DBR. As I get closer I notice that the door is closed. I knock on the wooden door.

"Come in."

I walked in and recognize four other agents sitting down. One of them I recognized to be my husband…Agent Edward Masen Cullen, the sexiest man alive. Every woman (except one that I know of) in the agency flirts and bats her eyelashes at him and my faithful husband has no clue of it. He thinks I'm paranoid. I think he's oblivious. But I mean come on he's 6'3". He works out often and it shows with his ideal body, hardened by toned muscles. His silky bronze hair and green eyes are my favorite things about him. Well…one other thing but I'll let you figure that one out. I could feel my cheeks start to burn. Edward glanced up at me surprised that I was here too. He smiled that infamous crooked smile of his. How I managed to marry someone like him when I'm normal at best was still beyond me, even after two years of marriage. I sat down in the chair opposite of him and winked at him.

"Okay kiddies. New assignment, M.O. is to obtain information by whatever means necessary. I'm not gonna lie, this mission is very dangerous. That's why I have assigned you five, Emmett, Edward, Alice, Jasper, and last but not least Bella. Any questions? The packets you have received does not leave this building got it? After you have read it, get rid of it. Class dismissed."

We all stood up and exited the room leaving Emmett and his Wife Rosalie (our boss) alone to talk. I start to head over to my office to read the assignment details. My Surname for the mission is Bella kerns; I giggled. I read through the rest of it. I'm gonna be undercover as a secretary. The usual… I guess. I placed the file in my filing cabinet and locked it. I decided it was time for a surprise visit. I walked down the hallway past the other offices to my destination five doors down and around the corner three more. Till I saw the sign I was looking for. I knocked to be polite.

"Come in," he said in his gruff, irritated voice. I slowly poke my head in through the opening in the door.

"Bad Time?" I asked adding a pout to my lips.

He spun his chair around so fast I got a little dizzy. He smiled as I walked in. I shut the door and leaned back against it and locked it while facing Edward, who really didn't notice.

"Honey, are you having a bad day at work already?" I asked sashaying my hips while walking towards him.

"Just a little." He replied gruffly. I sat on his lap with my legs straddling his.

"Well, is there anything that I can do to make it better?" I asked.

"Well…there is something." He smirked.

"What might that be?" I asked, knowing full well what he meant, wrapping my arms around his neck

"Bella…" I

"Yes…?" I ask with an innocent look on my face.

"You know what I want," he whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my back.

"You mean this?" I start moving my heat to his, and rub myself up against him.

He simply shook his head yes.

"Do you like it when I do this?" I asked sweetly. I started moving quicker.

"Yes," he moaned quietly.

"Edward…I want to feel you inside me." I whispered into his ear.

"Oh Bella…what was I thinking? We're at work." He breathed. I guided his hand up my skirt and to my wet panties. He took a deep breath.

"Baby, you can't just do this to me and not help me." I stare into his emerald eyes. I can see the fire begin to burn in his eyes.

"I know baby. But we just…can't. We could get caught," he grunted.

"I know…you're right. But doesn't it make it that more exciting?"

I licked his lip. I could tell he liked what I was doing to him, because he started to meet my thrusts. I tugged on his lower lip and sucked it into my mouth. I knew that he loved it when I did this. He kissed me and I felt his passion. His tongue felt hot and wet inside my mouth. I unbuttoned his pants and lifted up off his lap to pull them down. He grunted at the sudden loss of friction.

I grabbed his manhood and played with it, massaging his balls. He moaned again. I shimmied out of my panties. Then I sat back down on his lap. Now I could feel him better. I let out small moans every once in a while, but tried to be quiet for the most part.

(Knock on the door.)

"Shit." I whispered.

I practically jumped off of Edward. While he pulled his pants on, I quickly slid my panties back on. After we were decent, he sat in the chair behind his desk and I sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"Come in."

The door slowly opened and the mail clerk came in delivering a few letters to Edward. As soon as he left, Edward chuckled. I looked at the gigantic bulge in his pants when he stood up and I laughed.

"I think that we'll have to finish that later." I told him.

"Yeah, I think he ruined the moment," he said as he grabbed the letters and sat back down.

"What are you undercover as?" I asked him curiously.

"A bartender…You?"

"A waitress." I huffed.

"What's wrong love?"

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Everything is going to be okay. I've learned from the last time. I'm not going to let anything happen to you again."

"It was my fault in the first place, Edward. I was the one to leave and try to complete the mission without a solid plan, just like you said we needed. I let my emotions control my actions."

"Yeah, but I should've stopped you."

"Edward, there was absolutely no way you would've been able to!"

*~Knock knock~*

"What!" We yelled at the same time, obviously irritated.

The door opened revealing Jasper's face.

"Umm…My sister (Rose) wanted to remind Bella that her sparing class was today," he said awkwardly.

"Yes, thank her for me," I told him as I passed him out the door.

"Bella!" I heard Edward call after me. I simply ignored him not wanting to deal with the past right now.

I exited the building quite fast even for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Bella's POV

After my sparing class, I started walking home. I felt pretty drained from the class. The sparing class tests me on how well I fight. If you have never fought before, they teach you different methods of getting your opponent on the ground. They also train you to disarm someone that is threatening you with weapons. They train you to stay in shape and how to defend yourself. Ever since my first mission, which is when Edward and I had first met, I have been taking these classes to get better so I could defend myself.

I would spare with Edward but he's such a stick in the mud and is afraid that he'll hurt me. (scoffs) I was about four blocks away from the house when I heard a twig break behind me. I stopped for a minute and listened to my surroundings. Everything was quiet. Maybe it was just my imagination. I started walking again. Then I heard heavy breathing. I whipped my head around and got into my defensive stance. Standing in the shadows was a big guy. He cackled.

"Little girl, do you really think that you can take me?" he asked with a sickly sweet smile on his face.

"I don't know, I guess we'll see. Huh." It was more a statement than a question.

He stretched his arms out while running towards me.

This is too easy. I smirked and easily dodged his attack. He ran at me again and I barely got away this time. It's like he gets faster every time. On the third time, he grabbed my arm and slammed me up against the nearby brick wall. He had my arms behind my back.

He bent his head down to whisper in my ear. "Your picture didn't do you justice." He licked my ear afterwards which made me shiver involuntarily. I couldn't stand it anymore. I threw my head back hitting him square in the nose. I started to run towards the house. I was finally a block away from the house. When I tripped over a pot hole and fell hard on my knees. My attacker was right behind me as I scrambled to get up. I saw something shimmering in his hand…a knife.

(A girl screams.)

I momentarily forgot what was happening and looked behind me to see who screamed. I didn't see anyone. That's when I felt it, a sharp pain right below my rib cage. I turned back remember my attacker to see a knife sticking in my side. I used the last of my energy to punch the guy in the face, clearly breaking his nose. Then he ran into an alley. I stumbled up the stone steps outside the house. I opened the door as my vision started to fade. Then blackness followed.

Edward's POV

(The front door closes.)

I smiled knowing that Bella was home. I grabbed the two glasses of wine from the island in the kitchen. I was surprised that she was late. She's usually here ten minutes after her sparing class. I walked into the dining room and had set the glasses down on the table. I looked towards the living room, expecting to find Bella sprawled across the couch like she usually is after her class. I knew something was wrong right then and there.

"…Ed…ward…" coughed Bella. I ran towards the sound. There she was, the love of my life sitting down up against the door. Her white shirt did not look white anymore it was covered in dirt and…blood? The blood was pooling and turning the front of her shirt a deep dirty red.

"Bella!" I ran and slid down to her side. I watched as she winced from my touch. I pulled her shirt up to look at the wound. It was definitely a stab wound. I practically ripped my shirt off and applied it to her wound. While doing so, I whipped my cell phone out of my back pocket and texted Carlisle 911. Carlisle is my father who just happens to be a doctor. Knowing Bella, she'd be totally pissed if I took her to the hospital. And I couldn't really move her.

I gazed into her eyes and instantly saw the guilt and pain reflecting into her eyes.

A/N

Sorry for stopping but I'm just trying to get out as much as I can.


End file.
